Violencia
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Día de San Valentín, cenemos en un restaurante. Dream pair


_Título: Violencia_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Eiji & Fuji_

_Notas: Regalo de día de San Valentín para la Dream pair y su club en Dz._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo estaba esperando fuera de la escuela. Su novio se había quedado con el capitán para tratar un asunto privado. Él había acordado esperarlo afuera. Planeaban ir a un restaurante, después de todo era día de San Valentín. En su maleta tenía bien guardado el regalo: un hermoso anillo. Estaba muy ilusionado, quería que lo abrazara y le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba.

Lo vio venir. Era su novio. Era su elegante caminar, su cabello castaño, su expresión de serenidad, su gran personalidad reflejada en su delgada figura, era Syusuke. Él notó que su novio ya lo había visto, pues comenzó a saludarle con la mano y a sonreír como acostumbraba. Él sonrió también, le alegraba las muestras de afecto de Syusuke.

- Es hora de irnos Eiji-kun –dijo el castaño.

Eiji sonrió afirmando. Comenzó a caminar mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y lo hacía caminar hacia él. Ahora debían dirigirse a un parque, desperdiciarían el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora de cenar, así podrían tener una romántica velada en un lujoso restaurante de la cuidad.

- ¿A cuál parque iremos Fujiko? –preguntó Eiji con sus acostumbrados gestos gatunos sin apartar ni un centímetro su mano de la del castaño.

- Mmm, hay uno muy bello cerca de la terminal –respondió el joven de ojos color zafiro mientras miraba a su pelirrojo con ternura.

- Nya, por mi es perfecto.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír de la nada. Fuji lo miraba perdido en su sonrisa. Eiji era tan bello, tan inocente, tan… Eiji era maravilloso.

- Eiji, te amo –murmuró Fuji interrumpiendo la risa del jugador acróbata que, inmediatamente, se sonrojó.

- Yo también te amo. Te amo mucho, mucho.

- Yo te amo más –replicó el castaño.

- Entonces yo te amo más que más.

- Pero yo sigo amándote más.

- Yo… -pero no pudo continuar la frase. Fuji se había acercado rápidamente a él y había besado sus labios, aprisionándolos.

El beso, poco a poco, se volvió obsceno. Sus lenguas se cruzaban con lujuria y sus manos recorrían con deseo el cuerpo del contrario. Su saliva se mezclaba más y más, hasta que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y el espacio. El beso terminó con un cariñoso roce. Ambos lamieron sus labios, limpiando hasta el más mínimo rastro de saliva, deliciosa saliva.

- Vamos al parque –dijo Fuji.

-

Fue feo, muy feo. Nuestro día de San Valentín se manchó con sangre. ¿Tan malo es expresar lo que sientes¿Tan malo es besar a esa persona especial, decir que le amas…¿Tan malo es?

Ni siquiera quiero recordar como pasó. Todo es borroso. En un momento estábamos sentados en una banca de un parque y al otro Fuji estaba lleno de sangre. Fue feo, muy feo.

Nos sentamos en esa banca. Hicimos lo que las parejas normales hacen: besarse, abrazarse, decirse palabras de amor. Un hombre, de esos que hay en los pueblos, se nos acercó de mala gana y dijo:

- ¡Váyanse¿No ven que mis niños están allá?

Fuji sonrió, esa risa sarcástica que parece burlarse –o se burla- de los demás.

El hombre se enojó:

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí muchacho! –preguntó saliendo de control.

- Éste es un parque público –interrumpí.

El hombre se acercó a mí. Fuji se levantó, colocándose entre ambos. El hombre le tiró un golpe, Fuji lo recibió. El hombre comenzó a golpearlo, Fuji se defendió.

Yo no supe que hacer. Las personas se acercaban, nos miraban… no hacían nada.

Comencé a llorar.

- Fuji, vámonos –murmuraba entre abundante llanto.

Las personas seguían allí, mirando el espectáculo romano.

-

Eiji limpiando mi sangre, yo sonriendo como si nada. Mi camisa manchada con gruesas gotas de sangre, se ve muy sucia; cuando llegue a casa la limpiaré.

Eiji llorando, yo sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

- Límpiame el rostro Eiji-kun.

Eiji limpiando mi rostro, derramando lágrimas. Yo abrazándole, yo amándole.

- No te preocupes, aún iremos a cenar.

Yo besándole, abrazándole, acariciándole. Él tratando de sonreír para mí.

_¿Es malo ser homosexual?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Espero que pasen un buen día del Amor y la Amistad y que mi fic les haya gustado._

_¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!_

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido y me ayuda a mejorar como escritora._


End file.
